Speech recognition has become a widely adopted and frequently used mode of interacting with computing devices. Speech input may be more convenient and efficient than traditional input modes such as typing through a keyboard. For example, mobile computing devices may offer speech recognition services as an alternative input mode to typing characters through a virtual keyboard on a touchscreen. Some computing devices are configured to accept voice commands from a user, for instance, as a shortcut to performing certain actions on the computing device. In this manner, such computing devices can be configured to interpret the voice commands, and to perform one or more actions based on the voice command interpretations.
In some instances, developers of computing applications or services can select voice commands that can be used by one or more users to invoke the computing application or service on a computing device. It can be important to ensure that such selected voice commands are phonetically distinct from other voice commands already reserved to invoke other computing applications or services. In this manner, it can be beneficial to indicate to a developer or other party whether a voice command selected by the developer or other party is phonetically similar to one or more reserved voice commands.